Rumour Has It
by exgirlfriends
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and is drawn to Jasper, who is a mystery to her. However Edward is also drawn to Bella and is a lot more vocal about his feelings. Yet Bella can't help but find herself spending more time with Jasper instead. Bad Summary please read!
1. New Perspective

**So trying something new, please review positive or negative. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>THUMP!<em>

"Oww!" I untangled myself from my bed sheets peeling myself up from off the floor quickly, to my cell phone that was ringing obnoxiously on top of my dresser. I snapped it open quickly, "Yeah?"

"How aren't you up yet? First day of school, Bells!" I heard loud honking from outside the house.

"FUCK! Sorry Jake! I'll be down in five! Don't leave without me!" I snapped my phone shut throwing it into my book bag as I started pulling a pair of jeans off the floor. I ran to my closet and quickly pulled on a white tube top and my favorite black fitted leather jacket. I ran to the mirror in the washroom brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a quick ponytail, a bit of mascara and some lipgloss. All things considered; I looked pretty decent. Another set of honks erupted from downstairs. I grabbed my book bag and ran out the front door to the small red compact car that held a very impatient Jacob Black.

"I just got ready in 5 minutes!" I announced proudly to an anxious looking Jake. I buckled in as he peeled out of my driveway, leaving skid marks in his attempt to get to school on time. I clutched onto either side of my seat, "Whoa, Jake! It's only the first day of school, I'm sure we aren't that late"

"Bells, you need to get an alarm clock!" he didn't even bother taking his eyes off the road as he scolded me.

"Ugh, on top of everything else. New town, new highschool remember?" I pouted in defense. I had just moved back to Forks to spend my senior year with my dad, Charlie. I was grateful that Jake had transferred to the local high school to join me, otherwise I wouldn't have known anyone aside from my dad the police chief which didn't really make me the most popular person in any high school I'd imagine. Although I hadn't been back to Washington since I was a child, I had always stayed in contact with my best friend Jake. We were always on skype with one another talking for hours into the early hours of the morning about anything and everything.

Before I knew it he had made one last quick turn into the schools parking lot as his car cried in pain. He swerved into a park and shot off the engine happily, "With 15 minutes to spare! Aww Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically while trying to recover from his 'fast & the furious' audition just now and walked quickly away from the death trap car.

"Whoa! wait up Bells!" He ran quickly to catch up with me. I held the front door of the main building open waiting, as soon as I made it through all eyes were on Jake and I. I was beginning to get the hint that they didn't get new students here often.

"_Who died?_" Jake whispered to me.

"_Maybe they didn't know there were others!_" We both snickered under our breaths.

After a few minutes I made quick work of finding my english classroom as Jake waved me off telling me to save him a seat at lunch. I spoke quickly to the teacher explaining I was a new student this semester as he gave me my new planner and a seating plan, luckily enough my seat was at the back of the class and my table was still empty. However, that didn't stop the stares from everyone else in the room who not so subtly turned around examining my every move as I walked towards the back of the classroom. I sighed as I set my book bag down and grabbed my cellphone holding it under my desk sending a quick text to Jake:

**'Is it too late for us to transfer back to school on the reservation?'**

I hit send and stared at the screen flipping through past messages praying the bell to ring so that everyone else could stare at the teacher instead of myself. My cell vibrated quietly in my hands instantly,

**'First day and already the most popular kids in school lol ;)'**

I held in the giggle threatening to escape my lips. I flipped my phone shut as a bag hit the desk top loudly.

"If he finds that, he'll hold it hostage until the end of the school year" a tall boy with blonde curly hair pointed towards my cellphone as he pulled the stool out and took a seat beside me.

I slipped the phone back into my bag. "Umm.. thanks?"

The bell rang out and the class finally began. Sadly that didn't stop the whispering and the stares, but it distracted me slightly from the unwanted attention. I didn't mind that as much as the new blondie beside me who seemed to think it was alright to shamelessly stare at me the entire time. Eventually the bell rang out and I practically ran out of the classroom to get away from the creep. His eyes felt heavy on me and I wondered if it was socially acceptable in the city of Forks to just openly watch people for hours on end.

My next class was luckily only a few doors down and the seating wasn't assigned. I grabbed a seat at the back of the classroom and pulled out my cell phone, sadly I didn't have any new texts.

As I looked up I was met with the same curly blonde hair from the boy in my previous class now sitting smugly in the seat in front of mine. I stared daggers into the back of his head. The stool squeaked next to me as a tiny girl with inkly black hair sat down gracefully next to myself.

"Hey! I'm Alice, you must be Isabella!" She pulled me forward into a death gripping hug.

"B-Bella" I struggled to breathe out.

"Oh cool. Cute jacket, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch though! We never get new kids here!" She offered eagerly practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. She seemed nice enough and I was desperate to make new friends here.

"Yeah, sounds awesome. Is it alright if my friend Jake sits with us? He's kind of new this year too"

"Of course" She smiled widely, as soon as class ended Alice looped her arm all but dragging me to the cafeteria and towards the center table. It was the largest one in the caf and all the tables surrounding it were empty. It looked like it was in quarantine. I was guessing that Alice's group was the popular crowd and sighed in the realization that this wouldn't help with the stares from the rest of the student body. I tried to hold in a grown, I could already feel everyone in the tiny cafeteria looking at us.

Alice noticed my unease, "Oh, ignore them. We get stared at all the time anyways."

"Great" I sighed sinking into a chair beside hers. Just then the seat beside my own was pulled out and the creeper blondie from my classes was taking a seat and putting his feet up on the table. Offering me a smug smile as he did so. God I hated him already.

"Bells!" Jake's voice echoed through the caf pulling up a chair from behind my own and shoving it in between myself and blondie creeper. I smiled shamelessly happy to have him farther away.

"Hey Jake!" I laughed, "Umm.. this is Alice, she's in my second period class"

"Cool" He reached his arm behind myself to shake Alice's tiny hand. He left his arm casually around the back of my chair. Alice blushed slightly and smiled in return.

"So, you her boyfriend then?" blondie asked all the while glaring daggers at Jake.

He rose his arms defensively scooting away from me slightly while doing so, "Whoa, no way Bells is my best friend man."

Alice squealed in excitement clapping her hands together. "So you are single then?"

I nodded carefully.

"Who is single?" A boy with copper colored hair asked as he sat down in the seat across my own offering me a lazy smile. Breathe girl, remember to breathe.

"Bella, my newest best friend obviously." Alice giggled, "Oh Bella! This is my brother Edward by the way." I smiled back blushing slightly. Meeting his honey colored eyes with my own, he looked like a model straight out of GQ. Alice frowned slightly, "Where's Emmett?"

"Somewhere with Rose no doubt." he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes fell back on myself, already showing his lack of interest in the conversational topic.

"Oh my god! I'm so spacey today! Bella you have to come with me to Rose's tonight, we are having a girls night you can meet her then! You'd love her seriously." The rest of the lunch period was spent with Alice telling me all about herself and asking me about my life before moving here in Arizona; as well as some heavy eye contact between myself and Edward. I wondered if I could be any less subtle.

After awhile the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch, I picked up my book bag walking out with Alice as she reminded me to wait out front at the end of school so we could drive together to Rose's house. As I looked back to the table I noticed that the curly haired creeper had left sometime without saying bye to anyone - I couldn't imagine why I noticed it or why I seemed to care. I should be happy, but it bothered me that he still hadn't bothered to introduce himself.

"Bella? Are you even listening?" Alice whined pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. So tell me more about the sleepover." She nodded happily and continued detailing our evening plans eagerly.


	2. A Crush To Pass The Time

The rest of the school day was fairly uneventful, aside from my last class where I sat next to Edward. I had hoped to talk to him a bit more but the teacher made it impossible while she took full advantage of the one hour class by lecturing us on the first three chapters in the textbook. He was the hottest guy I'd ever seen and wondered if I was making it painfully obvious that I wanted to jump his bones. With five minutes left in the class I could already see Alice waiting outside the classroom impatiently peering into the small door window.

I placed my elbows on the table top resting my head with a heavy sigh as the teacher continued talking. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye eagerly writing down notes or so I thought until he ripped a page out of his notebook and shifted it to the empty desk space in-between us.

In perfect scripture written at the very top of the page read _'So girls night tonight?'._ I nodded my head up and down adding a dramatic sigh to show how unexcited I was at the idea of a girls night.

He pushed the paper back towards to him and wrote down once more pushing the paper back. '_If you need an escape, I'm free for rescuing tonight...'_

I quirked an eyebrow back at him. I wasn't sure if he was serious or just joking with me. He smiled lazily at me as reached over and grabbed my cellphone from the other side of the table top and flipped it open going through my phone under the desk quickly. I nervously held my breath. Finally when he was done he placed it in front of me, his name and number added to my phone book. I tried my best to not overreact and offered a casual smile in return.

In that moment the bell finally rang out signaling the end of class. I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my book bag along with my notebook. I pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear as I looked back up at Edward waiting patiently for me. "I'll let you know" I offered lamely. I walked out quickly and once I was in the hallway Alice was looping her arm with mine eagerly directing me to where we were to meet Rosalie. I tried not to let the blush rise up in my cheeks.

"So my brother seems to like you" Alice smirked not even bothering to look at me. Smug.

I was speechless was it that obvious? "He's ...nice?" I offered trying to seem uninterested. This was weird, right? Her brother? I wasn't sure if this was one of those unspoken things that girls don't do, flirting with their friends' brothers? I had no idea I had never had any girlfriends before always opting to hang out with guys like Jake instead. I was guessing that silence and denial was my best route.

"That's it? That's all I get? Give me something!" She whined in protest, whipping her head to stare daggers at me.

"He's your brother, I don't know" I laughed out nervously.

"Well my brother has the hots for you. Annnnnd he's a good guy _just_ so you know."

As we made it through the doors towards a cherry red Mercedes convertible where a tall blonde with bright blue eyes stood wearing a too short white tube dress and a grey cardigan over top which did little to hide her amazing figure. I was guessing that this was the infamous Rosalie.

"Ew! Are you really trying to scam the new girl into dating your brother?" Rosalie protested sticking a finger into her mouth showing her obvious disapproval. She came up and pulled me away from Alice towards herself. "Ugh you are so lucky to have me!" She proceeded to twirl her finger in a circle, "Turn"

"Sorry?" I squeaked out.

"Turn around, I want to see your potential"

I slowly turned around and stopped with a questioning look across on my face.

Alice shook her head returning to the previous topic, "Wait! What's wrong with my brother?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I do not have the time to explain you what is wrong with your brother." She laughed out before turning to me, "So are you going to get in?"

I nodded silently getting into the backseat as we pulled out quickly out of the school parking lot . "Bella is it?" Rosalie met my eyes through her rearview mirror.

"Yeah. Nobody calls me Isabella really."

"Well, I'm Rose. Like I was saying you do not want Edward, he's like the definition of dull. He's gorgeous but dull nonetheless." she whipped her hair dramatically looking like she was straight out of a music video shoot.

"That's my brother!" Alice whined in protest, "Plus who else is she going to date? It's Forks!"

"Pixie has a point. If you are going to date, Edward is acceptable ...but boring." She laughed out and this time Alice joined. As we pulled up to a massive contemporary mansion. The entire front of the house was made of glass with the exception of the natural wood accents that provided what little privacy this house offered. I had never seen a mansion let alone one this big.

"You live here?" I was breathless.

Rosalie laughed out at my astonishment as we all got out. "Obviously, you'll die when you see Alice's place it's like playboy mansion massive!"

"Ewww" Alice protested in disgust. "I promise it's nothing like the playboy mansion!"

Rose then turned her attention to a black audi parked right next to the front door in disgust, "Gross, my brothers home." She rolled her eyes in disapproval as she smoothly got out of the car.

Rose took us to her kitchen where she made a tray of snacks to bring upstairs for our girl's night. Multitasking as she proceeded to tell me all about her amazing boyfriend Emmett. It was adorable, she was so sappy and it was obvious she fell for the boy hard. "You'll meet him tomorrow at lunch though, that way you can officially meet everyone in our group."

We moved upstairs to her bedroom which was entirely decorated in candy floss pink and light yellow accents. If Barbie was real, I imagined her bedroom would look just like Rose's. The second we got inside she closed her french doors and locked them. "Just in case brother dearest feels like lurking." She then picked up the tray once more and made a spread in front of her massive flat screen tv mounted on the wall in front of her canopy bed. We all piled on getting comfortable as our marathon of 'The Hills' began the night.

Once we all agreed that we couldn't tolerate anymore Spencer & Heidi; we proceeded to raid Rosalie's closet which was complete with a massive vanity. Her makeup lined neatly on glass shelves next to it and her nail polishes lining the walls in order by shade. I started sifting through the adjacent wall of just mini skirts, which were all sorted by color and length. I was amazed her closet could be a retail store in all seriousness. Rose sat at the vanity while Alice was sitting on the center ottoman texting like a madwoman. "Soooooo Bella" she began not even slowing her texting, "What did Edwards note in class say?"

I blushed instantly, I wasn't aware she had caught that.

"What!? How is this just coming up now?" Rose dropped her blush brush and rotated to face me in pure horror.

"It was nothing seriously" I offered shrugging my shoulders moving down the wall towards her collection of purses, the sooner this topic ended the better. I could feel my face burning up as I spoke.

"What is nothing really?" Rose was eying me suspiciously. She obviously wanted details and wanted them now.

"Something about rescuing me if girls night was... I don't know." I didn't dare turn to look them in the eyes.

"Rescue as in...? Ugh! Bella I need details here, we are dying!" Alice came over and turned me around marching me over to the ottoman while Rose joined beside me and Alice sat infront of me Indian style on the floor. It felt like an intervention.

"He gave me his number it wasn't a big thing." I waved it off casually.

Alice's eyes grew with excitement. She looked like she was ready to explode as she vibrated, "Oh my god, you have to call him!"

"What? No! No, No, No." I shook my head violently. I was horrible at this, I'd never been on a date let alone with anyone as good looking as Edward. I could feel the word vomit that was inevitably going to spew from my mouth at any moment.

"Bella we are friends right?" Rose turned so she was now facing me.

"Um.. Yeah I guess" I tried to breathe calmly.

"Well as your friend. You have to call him. This is what girl's nights are for! We will make you look amazing the poor boy will combust when he sees you!"

"I thought you said he was boring?" I offered in a last ditch effort to put a stop to this.

"Ugh. I'm not dating him what do I care! Plus he's the only acceptable boy in school aside from my Emmett. Enough talk give me your cell!"

I reluctantly pulled my phone out of my bookbag and placed it in Rose's waiting hands. As Alice recited the number, Rosalie typed it in hitting speaker phone as it rang.

_"Hello?" _Edward's voice echoed in the massive closet.

"Hey Edward? It's Bella" I managed to respond somehow...

_"How's girls night?" _He offered laughing lightly.

"Still up for a rescue mission tonight?" Rose nodded in approval.

_"Now?"_

"Maybe in a half hour?"

_"I'll see you then" _and with that the line went dead.

"Does he even know where you live? ...Or where I am?"

"Oh please Bella, you are so new it's cute. Edward was practically hanging on your every word at lunch he knows where we are. Anyways let's get slutty!" Alice offered jumping up and sifting through the racks of clothing pulling things out and throwing them behind her.

"Umm... Or not?"

"Joking. Obviously, god."

Rose pulled me towards her vanity where she began taking my hair out of my pony tail and brushing it out. "This is so exciting!" Rose squealed in excitement.

"Ugh there isn't enough time!" Alice screamed out. I laughed out loud she was hilarious. She came towards me with a pair of black peep toe stilletos, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black flowered corset style tube top. I loved it.

As I proceeded to change, Alice began picking makeup from the many drawers around the vanity and eyeing me up and down to match up colors. When I was finally done I had a smokey eye look with a nude lip and Rose had straightened my hair perfectly straight. All in all I looked ready to break the poor boy's heart. As if on que my phone buzzed with a new text. I flipped it open.

**'Pulling in now'**

"K you go downstairs and come back here tonight. I'll be damned if I have to get details tomorrow at lunch!" Rose announced nodding in approval of her work.

I grabbed my book bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I laughed out and hugged Rose and Alice goodbye as they remained in her bedroom. I shut the door behind myself, it made me all the more curious who her brother was and if he was really all that bad. As I made my way down the stairs towards the front door cautiously in my heels trying not to fall, I heard an acoustic guitar playing lowly in the living room. When I reached the bottom stair the playing stopped all together, I was met with a pair of bright green eyes staring right at me. It was the blonde creeper. God how didn't I guess this sooner?

"Makeover?" He offered weakly as he smirked eyeing me up and down.

"What does that mean? That I look bad or something?"

"I don't think you could ever look bad." He replied quietly picking up his guitar to begin strumming. Guessing this conversation was over... if that could even be defined as a conversation? I turned on my heel towards the front door he spoke again "Bye Bella"

I didn't even bother looking back this time. He annoyed me to no extent. "Bye random!"

I opened the door and saw Edward leaning against a silver Volvo waiting for me. He looked me up and down in shock. I tucked the hair behind my hair nervously a bad habit I acquired recently. I skipped down the stairs towards him as gracefully as possible in the stilettos. He met me easily pulling me into a hug, whispering in my ear. "You look amazing" I blushed instantly. He walked me to the car where he held the door open for me as I got in. He joined me quickly starting up the car, "So is this purely a rescue to get home or do you want to do something tonight?"

"Depends what you had in mind" I offered.

"Hmmm..." he looked deep in thought, "How about dinner? have you eaten yet?"

"Not really, just snacks. I could go for dinner."

"In the mood for italian?"

"Always." I smiled as he put the car in drive. I turned to grab my seatbelt and noticed that blondie was now sitting on the front steps outside with his phone in hand, he looked up and our eyes met. With a small wave which I returned with the raise of my hand in an awkward non-wave goodbye. Grabbing the seatbelt as we pulled out of the drive, I noticed in the side mirror as Rose's brother stood up watching us as we drove away. He was so weird, I couldn't figure him out at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my second chapter, sorry if it is a bit difficult to follow I wrote it relatively quickly. Thanks to those of you who have added my story to favorite or alert, but please please please review. I would really love to hear from you. Positive or negative I don't mind, I'd just really like to improve my writing.<strong>

**Thanks!**


	3. Chew Me Up And Spit Me Out

After dinner, Edward had brought me to the pier where we sat on the docks. It couldn't have been more than an hour but it felt like I had been here way too long. I mean don't get me wrong Edward was nice but Rose was right, the boy was dull! I couldn't help but tune out every once in awhile to maintain any sanity over the mundane conversation that I was being tortured with. I looked into his eyes as he continued blabbing on about some new classical music piece he recently discovered and tried to pay attention. I watched his features as he explained in detail and tried to enjoy myself, I mean he was hot and Alice did say he was a good guy. Sadly he just didn't do it for me and it was becoming painfully clear to me I needed to get the hell out of here.

I interrupted his rant instantly, "Oh! I should probably call Charlie to let him know I'm going to be staying at Rose's tonight." I pulled out my cell from my pocket and began scanning my contacts for my dad's name.

"Charlie?"

"My dad... sorry." I pulled the phone up to my ear as it began ringing. Edward was silent, FINALLY. Sadly Charlie didn't talk much and said he was going to bed soon and that he was more than happy for me to be making friends and he'd see me tomorrow. I flipped my phone shut sighing slightly offering Edward a small smile. God please let this night end.

"So I thought this was a rescue mission?" he smiled back smugly scooting closer.

"It was you spared me the torture of a full night of manicures and pedicures!" I stretched out yawning loudly, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Glad I could help, you tired already?" he frowned slightly.

I nodded trying my best not to bounce up and run to his car in an attempt to escape the date from hell. "Yeah, sorry. Long day I guess. Do you mind driving me back to Rose's?"

"Anything you like" he stood up dusting his jeans off and offering me his hand to pull myself up off the dock. He held my hand as we walked back to his car, which I allowed and finally for the first time tonight it was silent. He drove me back quickly. He turned in his seat pulling up the car break and offered me a crooked smile. I took my time unbuckling my seatbelt trying to delay a possible goodnight kiss as long as possible.

"So, did you have a good time?"

I nodded and offered him a weak smile. I had my hand on the door latch as he placed one hand on the side of my face turning so I was now facing back at him as he came in for a simple peck on the lips. He held the kiss longer than I would have liked and offered an awkward "mmm" sound as he did so. I practically jumped out of the car when it was over closing the door as quietly as possible. He seemed not to be bothered by my quick escape chuckling to himself obviously content with the kiss.

I stood there as he drove out of the drive. I remained where I stood frozen trying to figure out how I was going to go back into that house and have to explain to Alice how her brother was the world's lamest date. I groaned loudly.

"Bad date?" I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around quickly nearly falling back from the shock. Rose's brother had scared the crap out of me. It took only a moment until I remembered just how much this kid bothered me.

I scowled at him, "Actually it was great". No point in telling him shit about it since he clearly didn't have the decency to even tell me his name!

"I think you are lying" he crossed his arms over his chest smugly. I could just make out his biceps under his shirt as he did so, I caught myself all too quickly.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep" I pushed past him purposely hitting his shoulder to make my way past him to the front doors. He grabbed my waist pulling me flat up against himself quickly, my hands up against his chest. Yep, he was definitely built._ Concentrate Bella!_ I internally scolded myself.

He held me close as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Now why would you want me to think that you were into Edward?" and suddenly I was snapped back into reality this guy was so full of it.

I stood on my toes inching my hands up his chest. He instantly tensed up as I did so. I whispered back as huskily as possible, "Now why would you care?" and with that I pushed myself away from him and through the doors to Rose's place not bothering to look back. Cocky asshole.


	4. Wicked Little Girls

I made my way up to Rose's room as quickly as I could, I needed to get away from her brother as soon as possible. I had never met someone so full of themselves. The second I hit the top floor Rose's doors flew open and she scowled at me as she practically threw me into the bed in her room shutting the doors behind us and turning around to glare at me. She looked like she was fuming.

"What the fuck was that?" she shrieked.

"A bad date?" I offered lowly as Alice came out of the washroom in that moment. She didn't look as angry at Rose did.

"Did I miss something?" she looked as confused as I felt.

"Apparently I did!" Rose yelled out again flailing her arms above her head dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled out trying to get her to explain her crisis.

"What were you doing with my brother?" she held her hands tightly on her hips looking ready to pounce on me.

"Ugh! Nothing! I tried to come back up here and he grabbed me asking me how my date was or whatever and was all like _'Why would you tell me your date went well?'_ and was all touchy so I told him to basically fuck off and came up here? What is the deal?" I crossed my arms over my chest irritated, she couldn't possibly think I would hook up with her brother! I didn't even know his name!

"Ew! Why?" Rose looked disgusted and confused but not angry. Thank god.

Alice erupted in a fit of giggles, "Oh my god! Jasper has a thing for Bella!"

"Who?"

"My brother you idiot! Jasper is my brother and shut up Alice I'm going to puke my brother doesn't like anyone" Rose flopped down on her arm chair and closed her eyes rubbing her temples dramatically showing us just how exasperated she was with this news.

"Oh my god, get over it Rose. He's jealous of her going out with Edward! It's hilarious! Who knew IT had FEELINGS?" Alice continued giggling and this time Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing a little as well.

"Oooh, this could be a good thing! We could have fun with this actually!" Rose looked dead serious all of a sudden her mind was no doubt busy thinking how she could torture her brother and find the hidden fun in all of this.

"Fun? The guy ...Jasper is so creepy. Can't we just drop it?" It felt weird to say his name out loud, it didn't feel right after I spent so much time today wondering what his name was.

"No way! My brother is such a pest!" Rose huffed. "He has a god complex and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to knock him down a peg"

"Wait, so how was the date?" Alice interrupted.

"Umm..." I began slowly looking for the right way to say '_date from hell_' in the nicest way possible. Luckily Rose interrupted me before I had to think too hard.

"Forget your boring brother! We have a night of torture to introduce to my poor brother!" Rose smirked looking like pure evil as she giggled excitedly at the plans she was forming in her head. "So Bella..." she turned her attention to me, "Do you want to shower before bed?"

Alice gasped out. "Oh! you are bad!" she snickered bouncing up and down clearly back on team torture Jasper.

"What do I have to do?" I groaned out.

"You don't have to do a thing Bella! I just want you to feel comfortable and have a shower before you sleep" she smiled wickedly. We were silent for a moment until she rolled her eyes finally adding the catch, "annnnnnd maybe Alice is going to shower in my room and I am showering after her so you can just ask Jasper if you could take a shower in his room?"

"Noooo, come on guys. That is so unnecessary and he's so creepy he'll probably try to come in with me!"

"He's not the worst looking guy in the world Bella, I'm sure you'll figure something out!" Alice was already running into the closet to retrieve a towel, a small white one at that.

"No! I have a better idea!" Rose ran in after her and pulled out a lace bra and panty set in navy. the panties looked so tiny in her hands, I already knew my ass cheeks would be hanging out if I wore those. I frowned.

"This is girl's night Bella! Have some fun! What's the worst that can happen I mean really? It's innocent!"

Truthfully, I did like the idea of torturing Jasper... I mean after all he had been torturing and creeping on me since the moment he met me. I took a deep breath and grabbed the lace set out of Rose's hands and made my way out of her bedroom door she squealed behind me pointing silently to the room at the very end of the hall, shutting the door a crack which she and Alice both used to watch through as I made my way down the hall slowly. I took one big breath and brought my hand up to knock on his bedroom door. I heard the music from inside shut off instantly and I seized the moment to turn the knob slowly only to find him in his room shirtless laying down with his laptop laying beside him. He quirked an eyebrow at me as I stepped inside and closed the door slightly leaving it open a crack for the girl's to hear.

"Mind if I use your shower real quick?" I kept the lace set scrunched up tightly as I held them behind my back. He smirked as he sat up from his bed and made his way to me. "I think I can find it myself but thanks" I said as coldly as possible before making my way to his attached bathroom. I closed the door making sure to lock it behind myself. I couldn't be safe enough he was way to full of himself to risk not locking it.

I showered as quickly as possible trying my best not to prolong this. I was going to lose my nerve if I drew this out. I quickly shook my wet hair out and pulled on the panties and hooked up the blue bombshell bra looping my arms though. Great. Of course Rose would give me a bombshell bra! I turned to examine myself in the mirror, my breasts looked ready to fall out and the panties left my butt cheeks hanging out slightly. I shook my hair once more as it lay down in loose waves. I licked my lips and tried my best to psych myself up for what I was about to do. I grabbed my dirty clothes scrunching them up as I unlocked the door. I pouted as I looked at a stunned Jasper, "I'd hate to give these back dirty" I frowned holding up the dirty clothing. He stood there frozen until he finally cleared his throat nervously and noticed the clothes in my hand.

He slowly stumbled his way towards me grabbing the clothes and dumping them in the laundry basket beside his door. He cleared his throat loudly, "Do you need a towel?"

I smirked content with the power I had over him at that moment, I felt like pushing it so I made my way slowly towards him as I came up just close enough to him so I could place a finger on his chest slowly trailing it down his chest, "No, I don't think I'm that wet" I looked up at him from under my lashes biting my lip for extra effect. He remained perfectly frozen but his eyes widened as my finger stopped at his jeans. I looped my finger through a belt loop and pushed myself up against him like he had outside and I held my lips just close enough to his, "Do I look wet?" I asked devilishly. I pushed myself away as I turned towards the doors not bothering to wait for a reply.

"W-What?" he offered lamely as I was already half way down the hallway.

I turned my head back smiling innocently, "Night Jasper". I slid into Rose's room where I shut the door quietly locking it. Finding them both holding their breath looking ready to die of laughter.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE LIKE MY IDOL!" Rose broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Dammmmnnnnnn Bella. Here I thought you were innocent!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate all the favorites and alerts but please also comment so I can hear how the story is going! Thanks for reading :)!<strong>


	5. Linger

I made my way up to Rose's room as quickly as I could, I needed to get away from her brother as soon as possible. I had never met someone so full of themselves. The second I hit the top floor Rose's doors flew open and she scowled at me as she practically threw me into the bed in her room shutting the doors behind us and turning around to glare at me. She looked like she was fuming.

"What the fuck was that?" she shrieked.

"A bad date?" I offered lowly as Alice came out of the washroom in that moment. She didn't look as angry at Rose did.

"Did I miss something?" she looked as confused as I felt.

"Apparently I did!" Rose yelled out again flailing her arms above her head dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled out trying to get her to explain her crisis.

"What were you doing with my brother?" she held her hands tightly on her hips looking ready to pounce on me.

"Ugh! Nothing! I tried to come back up here and he grabbed me asking me how my date was or whatever and was all like _'Why would you tell me your date went well?'_ and was all touchy so I told him to basically fuck off and came up here? What is the deal?" I crossed my arms over my chest irritated, she couldn't possibly think I would hook up with her brother! I didn't even know his name!

"Ew! Why?" Rose looked disgusted and confused but not angry. Thank god.

Alice erupted in a fit of giggles, "Oh my god! Jasper has a thing for Bella!"

"Who?"

"My brother you idiot! Jasper is my brother and shut up Alice I'm going to puke my brother doesn't like anyone" Rose flopped down on her arm chair and closed her eyes rubbing her temples dramatically showing us just how exasperated she was with this news.

"Oh my god, get over it Rose. He's jealous of her going out with Edward! It's hilarious! Who knew IT had FEELINGS?" Alice continued giggling and this time Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing a little as well.

"Oooh, this could be a good thing! We could have fun with this actually!" Rose looked dead serious all of a sudden her mind was no doubt busy thinking how she could torture her brother and find the hidden fun in all of this.

"Fun? The guy ...Jasper is so creepy. Can't we just drop it?" It felt weird to say his name out loud, it didn't feel right after I spent so much time today wondering what his name was.

"No way! My brother is such a pest!" Rose huffed. "He has a god complex and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to knock him down a peg"

"Wait, so how was the date?" Alice interrupted.

"Umm..." I began slowly looking for the right way to say '_date from hell_' in the nicest way possible. Luckily Rose interrupted me before I had to think too hard.

"Forget your boring brother! We have a night of torture to introduce to my poor brother!" Rose smirked looking like pure evil as she giggled excitedly at the plans she was forming in her head. "So Bella..." she turned her attention to me, "Do you want to shower before bed?"

Alice gasped out. "Oh! you are bad!" she snickered bouncing up and down clearly back on team torture Jasper.

"What do I have to do?" I groaned out.

"You don't have to do a thing Bella! I just want you to feel comfortable and have a shower before you sleep" she smiled wickedly. We were silent for a moment until she rolled her eyes finally adding the catch, "annnnnnd maybe Alice is going to shower in my room and I am showering after her so you can just ask Jasper if you could take a shower in his room?"

"Noooo, come on guys. That is so unnecessary and he's so creepy he'll probably try to come in with me!"

"He's not the worst looking guy in the world Bella, I'm sure you'll figure something out!" Alice was already running into the closet to retrieve a towel, a small white one at that.

"No! I have a better idea!" Rose ran in after her and pulled out a lace bra and panty set in navy. the panties looked so tiny in her hands, I already knew my ass cheeks would be hanging out if I wore those. I frowned.

"This is girl's night Bella! Have some fun! What's the worst that can happen I mean really? It's innocent!"

Truthfully, I did like the idea of torturing Jasper... I mean after all he had been torturing and creeping on me since the moment he met me. I took a deep breath and grabbed the lace set out of Rose's hands and made my way out of her bedroom door she squealed behind me pointing silently to the room at the very end of the hall, shutting the door a crack which she and Alice both used to watch through as I made my way down the hall slowly. I took one big breath and brought my hand up to knock on his bedroom door. I heard the music from inside shut off instantly and I seized the moment to turn the knob slowly only to find him in his room shirtless laying down with his laptop laying beside him. He quirked an eyebrow at me as I stepped inside and closed the door slightly leaving it open a crack for the girl's to hear.

"Mind if I use your shower real quick?" I kept the lace set scrunched up tightly as I held them behind my back. He smirked as he sat up from his bed and made his way to me. "I think I can find it myself but thanks" I said as coldly as possible before making my way to his attached bathroom. I closed the door making sure to lock it behind myself. I couldn't be safe enough he was way to full of himself to risk not locking it.

I showered as quickly as possible trying my best not to prolong this. I was going to lose my nerve if I drew this out. I quickly shook my wet hair out and pulled on the panties and hooked up the blue bombshell bra looping my arms though. Great. Of course Rose would give me a bombshell bra! I turned to examine myself in the mirror, my breasts looked ready to fall out and the panties left my butt cheeks hanging out slightly. I shook my hair once more as it lay down in loose waves. I licked my lips and tried my best to psych myself up for what I was about to do. I grabbed my dirty clothes scrunching them up as I unlocked the door. I pouted as I looked at a stunned Jasper, "I'd hate to give these back dirty" I frowned holding up the dirty clothing. He stood there frozen until he finally cleared his throat nervously and noticed the clothes in my hand.

He slowly stumbled his way towards me grabbing the clothes and dumping them in the laundry basket beside his door. He cleared his throat loudly, "Do you need a towel?"

I smirked content with the power I had over him at that moment, I felt like pushing it so I made my way slowly towards him as I came up just close enough to him so I could place a finger on his chest slowly trailing it down his chest, "No, I don't think I'm that wet" I looked up at him from under my lashes biting my lip for extra effect. He remained perfectly frozen but his eyes widened as my finger stopped at his jeans. I looped my finger through a belt loop and pushed myself up against him like he had outside and I held my lips just close enough to his, "Do I look wet?" I asked devilishly. I pushed myself away as I turned towards the doors not bothering to wait for a reply.

"W-What?" he offered lamely as I was already half way down the hallway.

I turned my head back smiling innocently, "Night Jasper". I slid into Rose's room where I shut the door quietly locking it. Finding them both holding their breath looking ready to die of laughter.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE LIKE MY IDOL!" Rose broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Dammmmnnnnnn Bella. Here I thought you were innocent!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate all the favorites and alerts but please also comment so I can hear how the story is going! Thanks for reading :)!<strong>


	6. Pretty Handsome Awkward

The drive to school passed by quickly and I actually enjoyed the conversation with Edward on the way. He asked me about how the rest of my night went and told me about an upcoming party on Friday night at his friend Emmett's house. He seemed a lot calmer this morning and although I was happy to see him at ease, I still didn't feel any sparks.

I procrastinated going to my first period class not sure if I was ready to spend an hour and a half sitting next to Jasper. I checked the time nervously. It was already ten minutes after the first bell and Edward had already took off to his class promising to save me a seat at lunch. I decided to text Alice to buy me some time,

**'How aren't you guys here yet?'** I hit send watching the parking lot impatiently for their arrival.

My phone buzzed loudly seconds later, **'Pulling in now!'** I looked up once again and sure enough Rose was driving up in her convertible, hair blowing in the wind blaring you guessed it; Britney. Alice was already standing as Rose pulled into the park and hopped out gracefully skipping her way towards myself.

"Hey! I thought you'd be in class by now?" she looped her arm in mine as we walked towards the front doors, Rose trailing behind.

"I just got here now, I thought you guys were going to spend all day getting ready!" I laughed out.

Rose pinched my butt cheek from behind and ran up next to us, "We can't all be as naturally gorgeous as you Bella!" she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Shut up!" I pushed her away jokingly.

"See you guys at lunch and we can go over plans for tomorrow!" Alice offered as we entered the front doors and made our way in opposite directions.

I could hear my English class talking noisily as I approached the classroom. Everyone was sitting chatting with their partners next to themselves, "Isabella!" the teacher called out. So much for hoping he didn't notice I was late. My first period teacher was an elderly man named Mr. Harman. He wore cherry red thick framed glasses that did little to help his vision since he was constantly squinting. I imagined he simply wore them to match his orthopedic shoes and suspenders, to really complete the look.

"Yeah sorry, new school still a bit confusing finding all my classes" I offered lamely. He smiled widely, "Quite understandable! I assigned a partnered project on different historical figures. I'm sure your partner has all the information but any questions don't be shy to ask"

I nodded offering him a small smile. I was happy to see the novelty of me being a new student had worn off, as I made my way towards the back of my classroom no one bothered to turn or even seemed to notice my entrance, except maybe Jasper. He shifted his stool to give me more space at the small desk. I sat down setting my book bag down on the table. "Sorry, I'm kind of late…"

"Spending time with the boyfriend?" it wasn't a question and his tone made it clear he was going to be his usually jerky self.

"Yeah, I think he's the one." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He smiled in response but didn't bother making eye contact as he did so. "Well personally, I can't wait for the wedding" he smirked content with his own sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, we have to do presentation on Henry the eighth due monday morning" Today was already Thursday and with the party tomorrow night I wanted to get any homework out of the way before the weekend.

"So do you want to do it tonight?"

"Do what?" he asked smirking and just like that he was back to his cocky self.

"You know what I mean"

"I have no idea what you mean half the time actually, but yeah tonight works. My place?"

"Sounds good and I assure you I'm not the confusing one out of the two of us." I countered.

"Because coming into my bedroom last night wasn't sending mixed messages at all" the pair of students in front of us were suddenly silent clearly eavesdropping on our conversation. So much for the novelty of the new girl wearing off now I get to be known as the new town whore.

The bell rang out loudly signaling the end of first period. "What are you even talking about? I went out with Edward last night." I announced loudly in hopes to derail any unwanted attention from the rest of my classmates. Date sounded a lot better than creeping late night into Jaspers room. Jasper quirked his eyebrow up but remained silent thankfully.

I sat patiently as students filtered out of the classroom until it was just Jasper and I left. He sat silently until it was empty and made his way to close the door, turning his attention back towards myself.

"Was that really necessary to announce?" I hissed.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't aware it was a secret." He rolled his eyes taking a seat on top of a desk a few rows in front of my own.

"Shockingly, I'm not into the idea of someone announcing that I went into your bedroom late night!"

"…But you did come into my bedroom last night" he reiterated, missing the point completely.

"We" I gestured between us, "are not talking about this"

"Why? It happened. Out of the two of us; I'm not the one sending mixed messages." He sat smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

Did he really think that I was so desperate to just throw myself at him? Did I scream desperate? "I'm not sending you any messages, it was a dare! God, what did you think? That I would just climb into bed with _you_?" I yelled back pulling my book bag up my arm. He looked stunned at my blunt honesty the smirk on his face was all but gone. I didn't mean to blurt it out, but I hated the smug look on his face. I hated him thinking he had me figured out. I stood up making my way towards the door needing to get away from him. I paused momentarily turning back. He remained seated, "I just… I'm not the girl you think I am. I'll meet up with you afterschool at your place."

"I don't think about you at all, I don't even know you remember?" he offered coldly.

Great. I thought to myself. I left the classroom practically running down the hall towards my second period room, only when I made my way towards Alice's bouncing form at the back row did I realize Jasper was in this class too. Lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone asking why Jasper is acting so randomly it will be answered in the next chapter or the one following. Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing, alerting and adding my story to their favorites :) If you are reading please, please, please review positive or negative! Thanks guys!<strong>


	7. It's Not Over Yet

The second the teacher had finished assigning the page numbers to read in our text book and urging us to use our class time wisely, every student began socializing completely ignoring the thought of doing any homework while at school. Well, everyone except Jasper who hadn't even shown up in class yet. I stared at his empty seat in front of my own.

"You okay Bells?" Alice nudged me, breaking my staring contest with an empty chair.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts, "yeah, sorry thinking of a project I have to do with Jasper tonight"

"Oooh, a _project _you say" she winked dramatically nudging me in the side again.

I giggled fakely but she didn't pry any further. She continued telling me details about the party this weekend that Emmett was throwing, how anyone worth knowing in Forks would be there. I responded with the acceptable amount of oohing and ahhing as Alice continued her rant, all the while trying to ignore the ache in the pit of my stomach. I felt awful for how I had treated Jasper just now but he made everything so much more complicated than it really needed to be. I hated the thought of being just another girl to anyone but I loathed the thought of people in school thinking that I was that type of girl also. I tried to not think about it since clearly I wasn't going to be seeing him until the end of the school day anyways, doubting he'd make an appearance at lunch either.

The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly though and my mind was clear of Jasper for the most part. Edward sat uncomfortably close to me at lunch but I decided not to voice any discomfort not ready for another confrontation today. Jake was gushing back and forth with Alice most of lunch anyway almost as excited as she was about the upcoming party tomorrow night. When the day finally ended I was both grateful and miserable; happy to be out of school but also dreading the thought of seeing Jasper again. Alice quickly knocked me out of the thought jumping onto my back in a forced piggy back screaming "mush! mush!" as I made my way towards the parking lot where I shook her off. "That's as far as you go fatty!" I poked her tummy as she giggled happily.

"Soooo, you need a ride to the house of rose?" her eyes sparkling as she looped her arm through mine guiding me towards rose's convertible.

"Looks like it" I frowned unable to hide it anymore.

Rose was already in her drivers seat as her boyfriend Emmett was leaning over whispering things into her ear. She giggled sweetly swatting him playfully. "Emmy you can't say that we are at school!"

"Ewwww, TMI!" Alice shrieked in disgust opening the passenger side door.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Ewwww, you are in the back loser!" she scolded Alice pinching her arm as she stood up to sit next to me in the backseat so Emmett could ride shotgun.

"So Bella, you excited for my UH-MAZING party tomorrow night?" Emmett turned back with a million watt smile from ear to ear.

I laughed loudly, it was difficult to stay upset when talking to him, all through lunch he was the only one who was able to make me laugh literally out loud. I could see why Rose was so smitten. "Obvi!" I faked my ditziest valley girl accent which seemed to satisfy him as he returned with an equally fake gangster accent,

"Iced out errthang!"

We all broke out into a fit of giggles. Rose took the cue blasting some Chris Brown and speeding out of the parking lot towards her mcmansion.

"Soooo, ladies who are your plus ones?" Rose locked eyes with my own in the rearview mirror as she drove.

"As if, who am I going to take... Mike Newton?" Alice made a fake gagging gesture from the backseat.

"I'm sure he has SOME charm" Rose returned heavily laced with sarcasm. "Bells, you going with Newton?"

"Am I even meant to know who you are talking about? New student status here remember!" I yelled over the music.

"Your lover will be there though!" Rose broke out in a fit of giggles from yesterdays scandal.

"WHAT? Second day at school and you got a lover?" Emmett's head whipped back so quickly to meet my eyes with curiosity.

"NO!" I shrieked swatting Rose's head.

"Not the hair or I will turn this car around missy! AND YES! She has taken a LOVAHHH" she giggled pulling into her driveway where Jasper sat on the front steps fiddling with his ipod. "OH LOVAHHHHHH!" Rose called loudly shutting off the car as we all piled out. Jasper looked up with a look of confusion and stood up to greet Emmett in one of those intricate hand shakes all guys seem to just know.

He nodded his chin towards Rose, "What's with you?"

She was sending him a death glare as she walked past him to go inside as Alice trailed behind her closely. Emmett shuffled slightly offering a meek, "You know I drive that girl insane" he offered a greasy wink at the end for added effect. Jasper looked disgusted at the thought of his sister and Emmett so he left it alone and turned his attention to little old me. Wonderful.

"You ready?" he offered coldly. I nodded silently as I followed him up towards his bedroom. Once inside papers were lined up neatly along the floor along with pens and supplies. I sat down pulling out my binder from my book bag as slowly as possible. It was so tense and I could feel the hostility in the air chocking me.

"So, where are your parents?" I offered finally after what seemed like hours of silence.

"My dad works out of town a lot" he returned coldly clearly not interested in talking, "I printed off the information, I'm just reading it and highlighting anything we could use."

"Okayy..." I grabbed a stack of papers closest to myself and began reading. After an hour or so of highlighting my phone went off inside my bag. I fished it out quickly grateful for the distraction, he continued reading unaffected by the only noise in the past hour.

**'hey gorgeous' **it was from Edward naturally. I bit my lip reluctantly, not sure if I should respond since he clearly liked me more than I liked him. I flipped it shut and set it down next to my bag. Jasper looked up momentarily only to look back down once he noticed that I had returned to highlighting. We remained silent for another twenty minutes until I had finally had enough. I started taking the papers and shoving them in my bag and getting up, "Just text me what you need me to do, I'm sure you can get the number from your sister" I offered, having enough of the silent treatment for one night.

"I thought we were going to finish this tonight?" he seemed surprised that I would want to leave. Which I couldn't understand why he thought this was going well...

"Well, you clearly don't want to talk to me so I don't see how this is really going to get done anyways" I waved my hand showing just how hopeless I felt.

"My bad" he offered shrugging seemingly exhausted with me and returning to his own papers. Clearly I was free to go. I made my way towards Rose's room where they stood closely to her television playing wii. Emmett screamed at the game loudly cursing it in it's inability to cooperate with his actions. I sat down and watched happy to be free of project duty, after a few minutes of bliss watching Alice struggling to work her remote I felt a dip in the bed next to me, "Can we talk?"

I was so confused with these mood swings I felt like I couldn't keep up with his multiple personalities. One second he was nice, the next a jerk, then distant, he was everything and I was tired. I had been a bitch but he was being a jerk. "I don't know, can we?" I stood up silently and left the room waiting in the hallway as Jasper followed me out. He closed Rose's bedroom door behind himself, not that it really mattered. They seemed way too engrossed in their gaming to notice my arrival or departure much less a conversation in the hallway.

He nodded towards his room down the hall, "No, talk to me here Jasper" I crossed my arms in defiance.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "What? I need to finish the project. This weekend is going to be shit and I don't work well when hungover"

"We don't work well together, so I'm sure whatever you agree I do as my part is fine" No way in hell was I going back into his bedroom for another hour of silence.

"Stop being difficult" he rolled his eyes clearly annoyed at my decision.

"I'm not, I'm just tired of this Jasper. It's been two days and I am tired of dealing with your games"

"I'm not the one playing games, you came into my room last night remember?" for someone who didn't want to talk to me he sure had a lot to say now.

"It was a dare! I told you that"

"Yeah, because why would you ever be interested in me right? How stupid of me!" he shouted back. So much for shutting the door for privacy.

"I'm not that kind of girl! Ugh, you aren't listening to me at all."

"Yes I am! I'm right here so explain it to me. I've got nothing else to do here!"

"I just want you to stop being hot and cold. If you want to talk to me, talk to me don't give me awkward one liners and disappear. Don't assume you know what I want either"

"So what, you will just tell me what you want from now on?"

"Yes! At least then there isn't any miscommunication from my end that way" I sighed exhausted at how this was turning out.

"And mine?"

"Yes, tell me what you want too."

"I want to finish the assignment tonight" he finished curtly

"I want you to talk to me instead of sitting in silence"

"I can do that" I turned on my heel heading back towards his room when he grabbed ahold of my wrist turning me back. "What? I thought we were going to finish the assignment?"

He shook his head, "No, leave your bag let's go somewhere"

I quirked an eyebrow at him confused at what 'somewhere' could imply.

"We'll watch a movie and talk, you wanted me to talk right?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm trying to finish this story again. I hope to get some more feedback because it would actually help me in getting this story going again. Thanks for reading as always :)!<strong>


	8. Spiderwebs

"I guess..." I offered reluctantly as he began down the stairs. I followed closely behind. Eventually after another set of stairs we were in the basement, which held a private home theatre. He shut the doors behind himself as I sat on the massive sectional that looked more like a bed featured in playboy than a couch. The screen took up the majority of the wall infront of myself. Jasper flicked on the screen and took a seat close to me, flipping through channels silently.

_How was this talking?_ I thought to myself. _Just more silence in a **now** darkened room... because that isn't awkward._

"Got any preferences?" he spoke so lowly, I nearly missed it.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Movie preferences?"

"No... whatever you want to watch is fine"

He breathed out heavily obviously irritated he flipped through the list of movies set up on the screen clearly annoyed with my lack of participation in selecting a film.

I decided to snatch the remote from him, "Here" I shut my eyes tightly as i held down the arrow key and hit enter after a few seconds. The amazing spider-man. Not bad. He remained silent sitting back holding his arms against his chest as the movie began.

I scooted back closer to the opposite side of the couch slightly farther from him than before trying to be as subtle as possible as I attempted to put distance between us.

"Is that necessary?" he hissed out, clearly not as subtle as I had hoped. I looked over to make eye contact.

"Just trying to get comfortable... sorry" I rolled my eyes and staring back at the screen

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me..." he muttered lowly

"I'm not" I lied.

He patted the space next to him hinting for me to move closer. I scooted closer so I was only a few inches away from where he sat now. He seemed content and settled in to watch the movie.

I could hardly concentrate, I hated this hold he had over me. I hated that I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all, rather on the inhale and exhale of my chest and how it matched his. I bit my lip willing myself to ignore it and concentrate on spiderman.

Just then the doors behind us burst open as Rosalie, Emmett and Alice burst in holding popcorn and blankets.

"SWEET! Spider-man!" Emmett lunged over hoping into the middle of the couch pushing me closer to Jasper in the process. Rosalie followed snuggling up against her man on the opposite side. Alice eyed me suspiciously as she laid flat on her belly throwing a blanket in my direction and then Rose's at the farther end of the couch. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"I hope we aren't interrupting" Alice smirked devilishly, as Rose laid the blanket over her lap and Emmett's snuggling into his side comfortably.

"SHHH!" Emmett hissed as he concentrated on the movie. I stuck out my tongue contently at Alice, she giggled quietly resting her head in her hands as she focused on turning up the volume.

I unfolded the blanket and rested it on top of my lap, I felt Jasper eye me as I did so. I looked up holding up the end of the blanket silently offering him some. He nodded moving in closer as he draped the blanket over both our legs. Our shoulders now touching. He smiled happily and I returned it this time. I looked back at the movie.

It was only a few minutes into the film when Rosalie and Emmett began sucking face. Which was horribly awkward as they were sitting right next to me. I could hear every drop of exchanged saliva.

Alice didn't seem to notice their soft-core porn totally content in watching Peter Parker on screen. Just as Rosalie was about to suck Emmett's neck I felt a movement under my own blanket; Jasper's hand was slowly grazing my own. I kept my eyes focused forward as he continued until he was holding my hand in his own. I chose to remain still. Not sure how to react. He moved his thumb back and forth rubbing my hand gently.

I held my breath. I had no idea how this was happening or why it felt so right. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't risk moving and giving away what was happening with Rosalie and Alice in the room.

I could barely make sense of what he was doing let alone explaining it to them if they found out.

Alice's cell began vibrating playing a text jingle in that moment, "Eddie is here!" she bounced up. Running out of the room.

Edward... _Grrrrreat!_ just what I needed to make this situation even worse. After what felt like no time at all Alice returned skipping in with Edward trailing behind her, I immediately moved my hand away from Jasper's nervous of being caught. I smiled happily at Edward as he sat down on the floor infront of the couch lounging so his back was smack infront of where Jasper and I sat.

"What's up guys" Edward nodded backwards before settling in.

I could feel Jasper's irritation at my rejection. He glared at the back of Edward's head unsubtly pissed off at his arrival. As if on cue Edward's head snapped back and Jasper averted eye contact. Edward smiled happily gesturing for me to come sit down next to him. I felt Jasper tense up immediately.

"Actually Jasper we should really start on homework now don't you think?" I offered a weak smile in return to his invitation

"Yeah... sorry kiddo" Jasper rose from the couch messing Edward's hair in the process with his hand and leaving the theatre in a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoping to finish this story during my winter break, please comment if you are reading it so I know someone out there is :)!<strong>


	9. Practice With Your Heart

I laughed quietly offering Edward a small smile before leaving the theatre room and closing the doors quietly. Jasper was no where in sight so I decided he must have returned to his bedroom. I made my way up the two staircases as slowly as possible dreading what kind of mood he would be in, finally entering his bedroom.

He was was pacing angrily back and forth.

He stopped instantly, "The fuck do you see in him anyways?" he yelled at me angrily.

"What is wrong with you?"

"That's it exactly! What the fuck is wrong with me, Bella?"

I stepped back nervously. I didn't understand why he was so upset. Nothing happened...

"I am trying to talk to you and you aren't replying? Isn't this what you wanted? Me talking to you?" His voice was now raised

"I don't know what you are talking about though..."

"Fuck it. I give up I'll just e-mail you what is left on the project you were right. We can't work on it together"

"Talk to me Jasper. You need to explain to me what is wrong, why are you freaking out! This isn't talking, this is yelling incoherently!"

"It's because of you and Edward!"

"There is nothing between Edward and I, oh my god" I returned angrily. Now I was pissed. He wasn't my boyfriend, he didn't own me. One moment he is sweet and the next he is distant, than cocky and now psychotic! Great!

"He's just so perfect isn't he though? That's what I've heard from every girl in Fork's anyways"

"Well sadly, I'm not every girl in Forks"

He laughed out loudly, "That's why you go out with him and let him kiss you and drive you around... because he's just so blatantly not your type right?" he spat out

"Where is this coming from? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I really have no idea but just the thought of you with golden boy Edward makes me sick. Physically I feel ill over it and I want nothing more than to punch his smug face in" he moved his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it roughly. "What is it about him that you like so much?"

"I'm not with him!"

"Yes you are! Everyone can see it, it's quite clear you are his... his property"

"As opposed to what? Your property?" I spat back

"No... no." he dropped his voice significantly. Shutting up instantly

"Why do you feel so physically ill over the thought of Edward and I? WHY?" I raised my voice now matching his moments before. I was pissed. He was being ridiculous

"Because you don't see me that way" he all but whispered

"I'm not like every other girl Jasper, I'm not going to throw myself at you just because you feel like it one day"

"You aren't every other girl! That's my point! I'm trying so hard to talk to you and I just can't, you are so unapproachable... I am seeing myself trying and failing all the time with you... I don't know what to do" he breathed out heavily. "I've never had to try so hard to just talk to someone, I know I'm fucking this up but I've never wanted to try before... Before you came and now you are here and I'm a fuck up"

I remained silent in shock of what to say.

"Fuck it" he closed in capturing my face in his hands as his lips met mine instantly. I was surprised and yet complete. I brought my hands up to tangle my fingers in his hair pulling his face closer to mine. I felt his lips break apart slowly opening his eyes calmly. "I really like you, Bella" his thumb brushing over my cheek as his hands remained cupping my face softly. His eyes fixed on my own.

I bit my lip nervously, I squinted my eyes brushing his loose hair away from his eyes. "I think I like you too" I admitted quietly. His eyes lit up as he moved towards me once more pressing his lips to mine once more, more passionately kissing me. He hungrily used his tongue licking my lips begging for entrance. I parted them as he kissed me more desperately than before. i felt his arms move down my sides until he was holding my hips tightly to his own. I felt dizzy. It felt amazing.

I broke the kiss finally pushing him back slightly. "We need to slow down..." I gestured between us. He nodded silently in agreement. I looked back at his alarm clock it was already 10 and I hadn't seen Charlie in two days now, I breathed out heavily. "Drive me home?"

"What about our project though?"

"We'll work on it Saturday or Sunday... I just need to think and be home right now"

"Think about what?"

I thought silently to myself, I wasn't sure. I just knew I needed to be home alone to process this. It was really sudden and I wasn't sure what it entirely meant just yet. "I just don't want to hurt anyone in the process of rushing into anything or saying anything right now"

"Edward?" his eyebrows furrowed in doubt a feeling of rejection painted across his features.

"Yes Edward, but also Rosalie and Alice... I just need time to think. I'll see you tomorrow in school and at the party... you are going right?"

He nodded, "Course I'll be there, I'm sorry... let's take you home, come on" I grabbed my bag from the floor as he held his hand out and I intertwined my fingers in his as he walked me out of his room.

"Thanks" I kissed his cheek lightly in response as we walked out of his house.


	10. In Exile

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed it's amazing to hear back! so I decided to write out another chapter this morning. Enjoy! :)!**

* * *

><p>The ride home was relatively quiet and short only 5 minutes from his own place, as we pulled up to the tiny white house I now called home he shut off the engine parking next to the curb.<p>

"The police chief is home" he nodded towards the cruiser parked in the driveway. He was nervous, that much was obvious.

"That tends to happen when he you know... lives here" I joked

"Need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks pick me up at 8?"

"Sure thing" he leaned over and I met him giving him a light peck on the lips. I grabbed my bag quickly and closed the door. Watching him start the engine and drive down the road until eventually his black audi was out of sight. I sighed turning on my heel towards the front door. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Bells? You home?" I heard Charlie call from upstairs, clearly already in bed.

"Yeah! Sorry, was studying over at Rosalie's house!" I removed my shoes quickly and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. He was already in bed reading a fishing magazine. I sat on the edge of his bed, "so how was your night?"

He shrugged, closing the magazine and setting it down on his nightstand. "Making new friends already huh?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Glad to hear it, I was worried you might not take to Fork's life" he chuckled.

I giggled lightly. "K, well I'm off to bed. School tomorrow"

"Sounds good, Oh! and Jacob called while you were out today"

"Thanks dad, night!" I leaned over giving him a quick hug before getting up

"Night bells" he leaned over shutting his bedside lamp as I shut the door. I pulled my cell out from my back pocket scrolling the phonebook to Jacob's number hitting dial.

I waited one whole ring until he answered, "And where have you been missy!?" he announced loudly in his sternest voice.

I burst out laughing immediately, "I was out with a BOY!" I responded in my best damsel in distress/southern belle accent.

"Whatever will the neighbors think!" he joked back.

"Nah, I was at Rose's and then working a bit on my history project with Jasper"

"Who?"

"The blonde guy... you know sits with us at lunch..." clearly, he would have noticed other people if he didn't spend all this time gawking at Alice during lunch.

"It has a name!" he laughed jokingly

"It does... what's up?"

"Nothing wondering if you had any details about the party tomorrow night?"

I closed my bedroom door behind myself plopping easily onto my bed in a bellyflop. "Not really just that it's at Emmett's house. Everyone is getting there around 9, 10ish?" the good thing about a small town was that you never needed to give addresses everybody knew where you were.

"Cool... so you going with Alice?"

"I'm going with no one but you clearly want to be going with her instead" he was so transparent. Like I hadn't noticed the way he hung on her every word at lunch like the sun revolved around her.

"What?! Nah... nah... she's just you know..."

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes, he was impossible

"You home?"

"Mhmmm, just got in now. Why?"

"Need a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Nope, I'm alright thanks though"

"Oh? Police escort to school?"

"I wish! that would be the definition of humiliating! But, no I got a ride from Jasper"

"Ooooooooooooh, reallyyyyyy?" his voice hit a painful girlish tone in that moment

"Goodnight Jacob"

"No wait!"he protested but I wasn't about to fall for that. I flipped my phone shut quickly. Crisis averted! I stretched out and began getting ready for bed.

I didn't sleep much that night my mind too occupied replaying the events of the day and before I knew it my alarm was beeping loudly whining for me to get out of bed. 7 am already. I sighed rolling onto my side, I had heard Charlie leave this morning about an hour earlier. My mind clearly couldn't rest until I figured out what how I was going to deal with telling Alice and Rosalie what happened, or if I even should. I definitely had to end things with Edward but he was so nice I hated the idea of hurting his feelings.

I had no plan and felt overwhelmed, I took a quick shower and checked back at the time; 7:15 am. Time to kill. I decided to crimp my hair something rare but I figured since I had the party tonight, why not. Even doing a quick smokey eye and nude lip, I decided to wear a pair of tan skinny jeans, a black tank top with my converse. I figured Rose would make me change into something at hers before the party anyways.

I managed to make a quick strawberry smoothie before I heard a honk from outside, I grabbed my phone and sure enough it was 8 o'clock exactly. _Well someone is prompt._

I made my way to the black audi waiting by the curb in front of my house, Jasper was inside looking adorably happy to see me, "Morning beautiful"

"Morning" I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips as he started the car and began the drive to school.

"So, you finished thinking things over last night?" he kept his eyes on the road

"Not really sure"

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't want to hurt anyone by being shady...?" I thought to myself a moment, "Is shady even the right word?"

"No, I don't think it is" he laughed slightly, "you aren't being shady Bella. Just be honest with Edward and tell him that you like someone else... someone better" he winked squeezing my leg jokingly.

"Funnyyyyy" I rolled my eyes, guys are so weird. "And Rosalie? Tell her I made out with her brother and tell Alice I basically find her brother painfully dull? Because that will clearly go over well" I sighed exhausted already

"I'm sure she knows Edward is dull" he added clearly uninterested in the details of it all as long as I told Edward; he didn't really see any other conflicts.

"Maybe at school we should just not do anything until we figure out what this is?" I thought out loud

"What do you mean?"

"Like no touching and that until we know what we are doing"

He turned his attention on me in that moment, silent. Examining if I was serious he returned his attention to the road. "I know what I'm doing, until you figure out what you are doing you mean?"

"No, I mean what WE are doing. What are YOU doing anyways?"

We had reached the school at this point parking near back of the lot where the tree line that surrounded the school began. He turned off the car unbuckling his seatbelt and readjusted so he was now facing me, "I like you, I don't like anyone else. I don't care if anyone knows that and I don't get why you don't want the same thing"

"But what if after a few weeks you get bored or I don't know... and it gets awkward"

"I won't get bored of you" he answered honestly. I blushed slightly. It was hard to think logically with him saying the right things.

"I still need to talk to Edward and your sister at least. We haven't even been on a date, I like you but let's take it slow until I talk to them first. Yeah?"

He nodded in agreement, "Just to be clear though, I can't take someone on a date who doesn't want to be seen with me on a date"


	11. Deadlines

Classes passed by fairly quickly, I wanted more time to figure out what I was going to do about the whole Jasper thing and what to say to Edward and Rose. I dreaded that at lunch I would have to face them both and had no idea what to say or if it was even the right time to bring it up. History passed relatively quickly; much to the fact that the whole time was spent exchanging notes with Jasper. After our talk last night everything felt so easy, I could joke with him now. I could talk to him now. We didn't talk about anything in-particular but it felt right.

Second period passed by almost as quickly with the teacher explaining our upcoming assignments this year as well as the homework due on Monday. It gave me little time to watch the clock. When it finally ended Alice turned to my side ready to burst it seemed. Clearly the class didn't pass fast enough for some.

"I thought he would never shut up!" she gushed loudly. I wondered if he heard her but he had already left when I took a chance glance at the front of the room.

"Alice! What if he heard you!" I snickered.

She waved it off, "whatever"

We made our way towards the cafeteria, I tried my best not to look back to see if Jasper was on his way as well. Although the urge was there to turn around and peak. _This is new..._

"So the party tonight! We are getting ready at Rose's after school. You down?"

"Yeah, I figured as much. So I guess Rose is driving us there?"

She nodded in agreement as we sat at our regular table. Edward and Emmett were already there with their feet up on the table completely lounging.

"So Bells, you got a hot date yet for tonight?" Emmett began

Edward took his feet down and scooted closer to the table leaning forward. Eager in the change of topic.

"Alice of course!" I stuck my tongue out in return

"Lesbians huh?" he laughed out at his own joke, punching Edward in the side waiting for him to agree or give him some sort of 'props'. Instead he just brushed him off uninterested in going down with that sinking ship. "That was cold bro" Emmett pouted. Just then Rose plopped herself down on Emmett's lap, he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"Emmie!" she gushed happily. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing" Alice responded not wanting to repeat Emmett's lame joke.

Jacob took a seat then next to Alice as Jasper finally took one next to myself. "So, how was the drive to school this morning?" Jacob eyed me and Jasper suspiciously.

"Huh? Who'd you drive with?" Alice's attention clearly caught

"Jasper, he offered me a ride after we worked on the assignment last night" I offered evenly, trying to show indifference. Count on Jacob to ruin everything.

"Oh, cool." Alice seemed uninterested but I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"Anyways, I got this amazing sound system all set up for tonight!" Emmett announced and thankfully everyone seemed to be far more interested in that news than mine. I noticed Jasper grab my phone from on top of the table as everyone else was too busy talking about the details over tonight.

"You robbing me?"

"Nah, just realized you don't have my number yet" he shrugged his shoulders dialing in his information onto my phone.

I snatched up his and proceeded to do the same, his phone beeped in my hands with an incoming text from my number **'does Jacob** **know anything?'**. I lowered his phone slightly so it wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

I hit reply **'no, he just asked if I needed a ride yesterday so I told him you were giving me one' **I hit send. He leaned forward onto the table reading the text and typing his own. Clearly he wasn't as nervous as I was about eavesdropping.

**'i want to be holding you so badly right now' **I tried my best not to blush at his response.

I closed his phone holding it tightly in my hands, I was too nervous someone might see the text, especially with Alice sitting so closely. I looked to Jasper and smiled back._  
><em>

My next class was pretty uneventful until I felt a buzzing in my back pocket. It was Jasper's phone I completely forgot we hadn't switched back yet. I flipped it open hiding it under my desk, **'you need to talk to Edward asap'**. I snapped the phone shut, _what was his problem? Why is he rushing me? _just then the phone buzzed once more, **'he keeps texting your phone every other minute' **...Awkward. I dreaded to think what he had read already.

**'saying what?' **I responded but didn't receive a reply for the rest of class. I wasn't even sure what I was meant to say, _'Oh hey Edward I'm not into you that much but your friend Jasper? Yeah, I made out with him and want to see him instead!'_ Because that would go over so well. Once the bell finally rang out I gathered up my books, Jasper was waiting by the door in the hall. He held out my phone.

"Thanks", I pulled his out from my back pocket returning it to him.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later" he left in a rush not bothering to say anything else.

I flipped my phone open and scrolled to my inbox, 5 texts from Edward. _Great._ Who texts this much when someone isn't even responding?

**'hey'**

**'are you ignoring me?'**

**'bella?'**

**'if you are upset at me i'd rather you just tell me'**

**'i'll see you in last class then...'**

I walked slowly towards my last class. Why would he even think I was angry at him? I didn't get it. I entered just before the bell effectively ending any type of small talk before the teacher began class. I took a seat next to Edward and tried to concentrate on the lesson. Unfortunately the teacher opted to show us a video instead providing Edward the chance to pull out a paper and pen.

_please don't be a note for me. please. please. please._ I chanted internally. He pushed the scrap piece of paper in the middle of the empty desk space in between us.

**'did you get my texts?' **I read. You sent 5 I'm sure subtle wasn't his forte.

I grabbed his pen and scribbled down quickly, **'no, sorry. Jasper had my phone he just gave it back to me now' **I'd be surprised if he could even read the chicken scratch.

He looked confused as he furrowed his brow and responded, **'why did he have your phone?'**

**'he took it by mistake at lunch' **I shrugged

**'i thought you were upset with me when you didn't respond haha'**

**'no, why would I be?'**

**'don't know you rushed out of the movie... I wanted to make sure everything was alright with us'**

_'Us' _i read it over and over. I tried not to over think it but it made me wonder if now would be a good time to just tell him. It seemed kind of awkward but whatever. I had to just get it over with I didn't want to lead him on any further. **'no, I just wanted to work on the assignment with Jasper'**

I hoped he would ask if anything was going on between us, or mention anything along those lines so I could just be honest. It was such an easy set up. Instead he smiled happy to have solved the mystery and scraped the paper between us into a ball and chucked it into the trash behind him. We remained silent until the end of class when the bell rang, "K, well I'll see you later tonight" he smiled as we went our separate ways.

Alice was waiting out front with Rose and we made our way to her house to get ready for the party later.


	12. Misery

After many hours of prep we pulled up to Emmett's party, it was easily spotted from the herds of teenagers swaying drunkenly in front of the massive brick bungalow. The music was blaring making me wonder if it was about to be shut down by the police or namely... Charlie; anytime soon. I dreaded to think of him showing up in his police cruiser with me dressed in this tiny black jean skirt an old band shirt turned tube top and black stilettos that wrapped around my ankles. I figured I'd easily be grounded until I was 40, never going out again.

"I thought you said that it was only people worth knowing?" I shuddered looking back at Rose as she hopped out of the convertible easily like a pro. Clearly stiletto's weren't an issue for her.

"Sure! ...As well as everyone else in our school!" she shrugged, "Come on! It'll be fun"

Alice was silent as she smeared on some more lipstick making sure she looked perfect in her compact before making her grand entrance. I exhaled, mentally prepping myself for whatever this small town house party held in store for me tonight. I got out of the car adjusting my skirt so I was covered in all the important areas. Rose made her way through the front doors first as I followed quickly, Alice pushing me forward from behind. The house was massive and open concept was an understatement. The kitchen, sitting room, dining room were all visible. It was so much bigger than it looked outside; at least it had to be to hold the amount of people inside. It was crazy. I could hardly make out anyone I knew from the crowd.

In the farthest wall sat a set of massive speakers and a DJ where Emmett was spotted.

"Oh. My. God." I gaped. The music was so loud the floor was vibrating under my feet.

"I'm off to see my man!" Rose announced heading into the crowd of people, it took less than a second before she was completely gone and impossible to spot in the mob of people. I stood frozen.

"Alice?" I turned around but she was already gone. "So much for girlfriends..." I sighed.

I could make out the kitchen cabinets at the farther side of the room so I figured alcohol would be my new bestfriend tonight. I began making my way towards the hopefully stocked kitchen. I couldn't get over how many people actually lived in Forks and all seemed to have shown up here to grind on everyone else. I could barely make my way forward being pushed and bumped into a different direction with every other step I took. I felt like wearing stiletto's tonight was most definitely my biggest mistake in life. _This isn't a party. This is a moshpit._..

I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist pulling me up against themselves. Great, a drunk kid trying to cop a feel. "Hey gorgeous" I felt Jasper's breath on my ear instantly. I spun around facing him wrapping my arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

"I thought you were some freak, trying to cop a feel!" I laughed in relief.

"Not quite a freak but I could cop a feel" he winked lowering his head to kiss the side of my neck lightly. I gave in momentarily until I realized just how risky this was, what if Rose or Edward saw this?

"Jasper, no touching remember?" I pushed him back slightly, he kept his hands on my hips pushing me back towards himself

"Then you shouldn't be wearing this" he smiled wickedly, he leaned forward but I leaned back dodging his advance. He chuckled lightly, "Okay, okay, follow me" he grabbed a hold of my hand weaving through the crowd easily leading the way. We made our way to the kitchen finally, when Jasper let go of my hand. He disappeared into the mob of people. I tried to follow behind him but quickly realized it was a wasted effort in stiletto's. I hoped on top of the main island counter in the kitchen and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. 2 missed messages, Edward & Jacob. I clicked Jacob's dreading what Edward's would say.

**'this party is insane, where are you?****' **

I hit reply, **'in the kitchen... island counter stranded, send aid. SOS.'** I sighed looking around for anyone I knew. It was mainly out of boredom I couldn't recognize a face, I'd been in Fork's for a week now and I couldn't pick out anyone in the damn vicinity. My phone buzzed in my hands lightly.

Jacob replied, **'the rescue effort is on the way!' **I smiled, glad that I wouldn't be stuck as the wallflower for much longer. _Was it still considered a wallflower if I'm stuck on a counter?_

Jasper reappeared through the sea of people holding a beer in one hand and a red cup in the other smiling. "Figured you wanted a drink" he offered me the red cup.

"Thanks, I was worried you abandoned me!" I took a sip of the fruity concoction.

"I wouldn't abandon you ever" he stood next to the edge of the counter holding out his hand for me to hop down. I took his hand gracefully sliding off the counter careful not to twist my ankle in the process. I couldn't be too careful in these damn heels. He held on to my hand all the same now that I was down. I leaned against the counter as he moved closer to me.

"Cute. This is really good. What is it?" I took another sip of the drink he made me.

"A mixture of things, I figured you wouldn't want a beer" he winked

"I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward or Rose yet" I blurted out, I could see he was slightly irritated by the news. "But, I want to tonight..." I added meekly.

He nodded, taking a swig of his beer. I could tell he was annoyed but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I was grateful for that. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, "this date better be amazing" I joked.

"I've never taken a girl out on a date before" he breathed into my ear.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"You would be the first so I can't guarantee it will be amazing" he looked nervous, and it felt like the sweetest moment. I loved the fact that he never took any other girls out.

"You guys look cozy" A voice interrupted us popping our bubble.

"Jake! You found me!" I squealed as Jasper took a step back now aware of just how intimate we looked in that moment. I held onto his hand tightly unwilling to let it go, I wanted him to know that I wanted people to know about us.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" he replied coldly. "Edward is looking for you"

"Oh." I looked back at Jas nervously, I wasn't sure this was the moment to leave him and talk to Edward. He looked ready to snap and I didn't want to ruin the night. "I'll bump into him later I'm sure" I forced a smile. "So... Have you seen Alice yet?"

Jacob's stone exterior cracked instantly at the mention of the tiny pixie's name. "I thought she would be with you" he replied honestly.

"Nope, I lost her the second I got here" he nodded simply and I could feel Jasper avoiding eye contact with Jacob looking in any other direction. The word awkward didn't begin to cover this situation.

"I'm going to get another beer, you want one Jake?" Jas offered finally breaking the silence.

"Nah, I'm good" he replied indifferently.

"I'll be right back" Jasper gave me a quick peck on the cheek before finally letting go of my hand and walking away.

"What was that?" Jacob hissed.

"What?"

"Don't do that Bells, half the school knows you went out with Edward and now you are hooking up with _this_ guy?"

"I hung out with Edward ONCE and this guy is Jasper. He sits with us at lunch. You know _this_ guy" I hissed back. I was livid what was he implying? I'm some sort of whore because I hung out with _someone_ and now am holding hands with another? _Oh no, the harlot! We should stone the tramp! _

"Edward thinks you guys are together don't be stupid Bella" he huffed angrily

"Then he is naive and don't call me stupid!" I was pissed, _he was meant to be my friend. My bestfriend. Why wasn't he on my side? Why was he being such a douche!_

"I said not to be stupid when it comes to Edward. The guy likes you Bells, he is going to be crushed if he knows you are hooking up with his friend" he raised his voice.

I was livid. Since he seemed to be so holier than thou I decided to see how the _oh so wise Jacob Black _would fix it, "What do YOU advise I do?"

"NOT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" he shouted. Even with the music blaring people surrounding us were now taking notice.

"Just fuck off Jake, seriously you are MEANT to be my best friend." I walked away pushing my way through the crowd. I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the counter on my way take a long chug waiting for the alcohol to kick in. _Fuck him! What did he know anyways?_

I pushed my way forward through the crowd into the middle of the main room where everyone was dancing. I just wanted to get away from Jake but now that I was here I had no idea what I was doing. I needed to find Edward and talk to him asap. I figured if Rose found out she was my friend and Alice had told me they would understand if I started liking someone seriously. I gave the bottle to some random guy I've never seen before and fished my cell phone out of my pocket opening the text from Edward.

**'Let me know when you get here'**

I needed somewhere easy for him to find me, I looked towards the front door. It was a raised entrance making it an easy place to find each other. I replied quickly, **'meet me at the front door'** I could feel the alcohol sinking in as I pushed myself through the crowd effortlessly feeling more determined. Reaching the front door easily.

I watched my phone for a reply. "Waiting for someone?" A deep voice interrupted me instantly.

"That was fast"

"I was close" Edward smirked.

"I really want to talk to you, do you know anywhere quieter?" I tried to talk over the blaring music.

He nodded, holding open the front door, stepping out onto the wrap around porch. I leaned against the railing nervously outside, as he stood next to me leaning back as well. I took a deep breath steadying myself, "I... I think you are a really nice guy Edward" I smiled lightly looking over to him. He smiled back wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I think you are pretty nice too"

I stepped forward rejecting his advance, "Sorry, I just want to be clear about this but I'm not entirely sure what I want to say here"

He furrowed his brow looking a bit more serious, "Is everything alright?" he stood forward looking genuinely concerned.

I hated that he was such a nice guy instantly, "Yeah, everything is okay" he nodded relieved. "I really like you, I do. Just I don't want to see you..." His face dropped instantly as I tried to find the right words, "romantically anymore." They were out there before I could rethink it, I guess you just have to rip it off like a band aid. "I really don't want to lose you though..." I reassured hoping he'd still want to be friends.

"So you just want time?" he offered.

_What? No... I don't like you like that ugh. Why did he have to be so sweet, so gullibly sweet. _"No... I just don't think you and I are compatible like that..." I added. Trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I think we could be something but I understand you have only been here a week and it's sudden yeah... but..." he took a deep breath, "I think we could be something great"

My heart was breaking I hated that he was so hopeful. I heard the front door open and close but didn't bother to look up and risk him thinking I wasn't taking his offer seriously. He was watching me carefully. "I'm sorry Edward, I just don't think so" ready to walk away, he grabbed a hold of my hand pulling me closer to where he stood.

"I just don't want to lose you, it sounds ridiculous but I feel there is something here and I'm fairly sure you feel it too" he pulled me closer kissing me quickly and pulling me in.

I tried pushing him away, "Edward, no. What are you doing?" he held onto me tightly urging me to see him differently trying to kiss me again. I suddenly was free as Jasper intervened pushing Edward off of me, I stumbled backwards as he punched him across the face. I held onto the wall of the house steadying myself as to not fall down.

"Jasper! Stop!" I yelled urging him to stop I tried to kick off my heels, I was fed up with them already I could barely walk in them anyways.

"The fuck is your problem?!" Edward was livid pushing Jas back.

"She said no you asswipe!" he pulled Edward forward by his shirt punching him in the gut. He fell down instantly.

I stood between them placing my hands on Jasper's chest urging him to look down at me, he was fuming watching Edward intently behind me. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" I placed my hands on either side of his face holding him and looking into his eyes intently until he finally looked back into mine.

"I thought you left... and then I saw him on you and you said no..." he looked furious still

"It's okay, really"

"What the fuck? What is your problem?" Edward was now on his feet rubbing his jaw in pain. "Bella and I aren't your problem! Mind your own fucking business!"

I held my hands on Jasper's chest as I saw his anger rise, "Stop! Edward please just stop!" I urged trying to diffuse the situation so Jasper didn't try to kill the poor kid behind me. "Jas, let's just go. I want to go home" I tried to focus on his eyes so he would pay attention to me. He nodded clenching his jaw tightly as I walked barefoot next to him towards the front drive. I could hear Edward mumbling things behind us but didn't bother turning around.

"I'm sorry" Jasper spoke lowly as he opened the passenger side door to his car for me. I slid in quietly waiting for him to join me on the drivers side. He sat silent rubbing his face as if in shock of what just happened, "I hated that he was forcing you, I hated that he was touching you..."

"It's okay, I'm happy you stopped it... a bit more aggressively than necessary probably but still..." I laughed lightly

It seemed to shake him momentarily from his remorse, "It's fucked I like you this much right?"

I shook my head disagreeing, "No, because I like you too. Let's just leave here please."

"Yeah, I'll drive you home. Sorry." he started the engine peeling out of the drive way

"I never said home..." I didn't want to be home, Charlie thought I was at a sleepover at Rose's tonight anyways. I didn't want to leave Jasper when he was this messed up over what just happened either.

"You want to stay with me?" he offered slowly not quite sure of his words

"Aren't your parents home?"

He shook his head, "No, they rarely are and Rose is staying at Emmett's tonight probably. You don't have to..."

"I want to..." honesty was the best policy right?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing so far :)! You guys are the best and I love the feedback<strong>


	13. One More Night

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, he held my hand in his right as he steered with his left. It was a comfortable silence. I hadn't really thought what spending the night at Jasper's might lead to but I just didn't want to be away from him tonight. When we arrived at his I followed quietly behind as he lead the way to his bedroom, he shut the door once I was inside locking it. I felt instantly relieved to be alone with him.

"Tired?" he spoke so low, I could barely hear it.

I nodded. I bit my lower lip nervously realizing I didn't have anything else to wear aside from a jean skirt and tube top... I shifted nervously. His eyes remained hooded moving towards me, he pulled his shirt off tossing it to the ground as he kissed me lightly on the forehead. He took off his socks easily with his feet and finally unbuttoned his pants making his way past me to the bed. He seemed unfazed as he stood in his black boxer-briefs. I figured he had already seen me in my undies before that I should just hurry up already. I unbuttoned the top button of the jean skirt pulling it down and pulling off the tube-top easily over my head. I had on grey panties and a strapless black bra... we slightly matched I thought to myself. I crawled into bed joining him where he laid patiently waiting for me. He held up the covers so I could crawl in, I snuggled up next to him so my head rested on his chest draping a leg over his. He held an arm around me circling my back lazily with his finger. His eyes were shut the picture of ease. I concentrated on my breathing... inhale... exhale... trying my best to calm my nerves. I worried he could sense just how nervous I really was.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled breaking the silence.

"Mhmm" I murmured

"I know you want to take it slowly..." I looked up at him but his eyes remained shut, he continued "...I do too." I watched him for a moment, he was perfect... he was so gorgeous I couldn't believe my luck that he wanted me. That I had him... well almost. "I'm really glad you are here Bells" he added. I smiled snuggling closer to his side.

"Me too"

"I just want you to be with me already..." he sighed, "it's exhausting it feels like I'm wasting time waiting.. it feels like I waited forever for you to be here and now that you are... I don't want to not hold you"

I remained silent eyes open listening to him as he spoke. Hanging on every word. I hated that he might just be drunk or tired and didn't really mean anything, or in the morning he might not remember anything he had said.

"I never met a girl I wanted to stay... I want this to stay the same..." he yawned exhausted, "...don't run away from me"

I could tell he was falling asleep but I loved everything he was saying and prayed he meant it.

"...i am...jealousy"

I tried not to snicker at the last part. I waited for him to continue until I realized he had passed out completely. I drifted off to sleep not long after that. At least a few hours...

"JASPER YOU LITTLE SHIT HALE OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Banging erupted from the other side of the door. I sat up instantly. It was Rose. Shit. Shit. Shit! Here I am in her brothers bed half naked. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was wide awake instantly and Jasper just rolled over wrapping an arm around me pulling me back towards himself. She was banging down the door shrieking and he was just the picture of ease.

"Jasper!" I hissed. Urging him to wake up. Trying to pry myself out of his arm hold.

He rubbed his eyes lazily, "She'll go away after awhile just go back to sleep" he whispered into my ear. Pulling me back towards himself

"YOU LITTLE SHIT WHY DID YOU PUNCH EDWARD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she continued banging the door down. She was relentless.

Jasper finally sat up annoyed, "HE FORCED HIMSELF ON YOUR FRIEND, SO I PUSHED HIM BACK" he yelled back. "SHUT UP ROSE, FUCK"

"WHAT!? WHO?! BELLA? OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR!"

"Yes, your dear friend Bella" he rolled his eyes laying back down and shutting his eyes

"WHERE IS SHE NOW? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT DID HE DO?" I looked nervously down at him praying he didn't blow my location. He opened one eye slightly. Smiling at me, he climbed on top of myself hovering over myself as I laid back. He began kissing the side of my face calmly. Soothing me.

"JASPER!" Rose shrieked.

He continued trailing kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Another round of banging at the door. The bed shook.

Jasper continued kissing my shoulder and back up to my neck. Eventually hearing one last shriek of annoyance before she stomped back down the hallway. He smiled wickedly content that he was right. He leaned down finally kissing my lips, I wrapped my arms around him as he rested his body down on-top of mine his hands tangled in my hair I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my legs around him pulling him closer to me. I could feel him getting harder instantly and with such little clothing between us I wasn't ready for this to progress so quickly. I could already feel him getting so hard against my panties, against my core. I wasn't quite sure how I could stop this if it continued any longer. I didn't think I'd be able to stop it. I'd never been in this situation before but I knew I wasn't ready to have sex. His hands remained in my hair but his tongue invaded my mouth leaving me feeling dizzy and hungry for more. I dropped my hands and placed them on his chest lightly pushing him. Thankfully he ended the kiss easily, rolling over lazily contently pulling me over to his side once more.

"I know, I'm sorry" he mumbled still smiling. He didn't seem angry that I had stopped it. "Do you want to go talk to Rose?" keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

I thought it over... now would probably be a horrible time coming out of her brothers bedroom. However it would be a good time to clear the air and let her know that I did like Jasper. I got out of bed and proceeded to put my clothes back on and grabbed my cell phone to check the time: 2:10 am and noticed the 32 missed texts and 12 missed calls. I didn't bother opening them.

"I didn't actually think you would go now..." Jasper was sitting up on the bed watching me, frowning the whole time. He was so adorable when he pouted.

I made my way back to him placing a light kiss on his lips, "I'll be right back. I promise" I smiled.

He nodded looking unimpressed all the same.

I walked as lightly as I could making my way out of Jasper's bedroom walking quietly to Rose's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"JASPER!?"

"no... umm...it's Bella" I responded nervously. I heard fumbling coming from inside the room until the door opened with a half naked Emmett shuffling his way out the door. Gross. Gross. Gross.

"Sorry Bells" he shrugged with a smug smile on his face as he ran out and down the stairs.

That was something I really didn't need to see. Nor the visual of him driving back to his place in just his underwear either. I made my way into her room where Rose was thankfully covered in a bath robe sitting on top of her bed.

"Are you okay?" she waited patiently, speaking calmly for my benefit unsure of what had happened tonight.

I nodded taking a seat on the edge of her bed, "Yeah, your brother brought me here. I'm fine"

"What happened?" furrowing her brow. I could tell she was trying to be understanding but dying for me to just spill what had happened.

"I was just trying to tell Edward that I just wanted to be friends..."

"Mhmmm" she urged for me to continue

"and then he tried to kiss me and I tried to make him stop..." I waved my hand off like it was nothing, "I think he was drunk... I don't know... but he was really aggressive and wasn't listening when I said no..."

"THAT LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" she fumed jumping up ready for action.

"No.. no.. that's when Jasper showed up and saw him pushing himself on me and he got him off of me ...and he punched him or whatever because it looked bad but it really wasn't... it's fine. I'm fine"

"Are you kidding me? If a girl says 'no' it means 'stop' regardless!" She pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea what happened"

I hugged her back, "It's okay really your brother... Jasper... he made sure I was alright"

She let me go pursing her lips tightly not wanting to say anything she might regret.

"Would it be really awful if I actually liked your brother?" I spoke so lowly unsure of how she might react.

She remained silent for a moment weighing her words, "my brother... he's not... good"

'How isn't he good?' I wanted to blurt out but tried to respect her decision.

"For you... I mean"

"What does that even mean?"

"He doesn't do relationships, I told you this... I don't want him to hurt you and then it gets awkward for us to hang out because of it..." she sighed exhausted at this topic already. "I mean he's a good guy... he's my brother and even though he's a brat and annoys me... he just doesn't treat girls well. He won't treat you well"

"So you don't want me to see your brother?"

She sighed dramatically, "It's not that... I just don't think you should is all"

"What do you want me to do? Tell him I can't go on a date with him because you don't think it's a good idea?" I was pissed. This was ridiculous I could understand she was trying to watch my back but this was irritating. I'm a big girl, I'm sure I could handle myself.

"He wouldn't ever ask you on a date Bella is what I'm saying... he doesn't date" she brushed off the topic like it was just silly of me to even imagine.

"Ummm.. pretty sure he asked me on a date already" I tried my best not to sound as bitchy as it sounded in my head.

Her eyes bugged out of her skull, the look of pure shock across her face, "WHAT?"

"Yeah... but if you don't want me to... you're my friend and I wouldn't go there if you didn't want me to..." I added

"My brother asked you on a date?"

"Mhmmm" I nodded my head slowly, waiting for her to catch up

She remained silent the surprised look still on her face. "I'm way too drunk for this" she rubbed her eyes looking dazed. I sat silently for a few moments watching her concentrate as if she was trying to solve an imaginary puzzle in her mind.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow?" I got up kissing the top of her head as she nodded slowly in response. She was frozen as if hell had indeed just frozen over she wasn't able to speak.

I left her room confused as to whether she had said a yes or a no to my dating her brother but decided for now it was safe to return to his room to sleep. I closed the door once inside to see him sitting up going through his phone impatiently for my return.

I smiled, "Miss me?"

He threw his phone down and got up to meet me quickly pulling me into his arms bridal style locking the door shut and carrying me to his bed. "I was worried you changed your mind" he plopped me down onto the bed climbing on top of me. He looked eager to have me back in his bed and this time he was wide awake.

"I did, I came back to tell you I'm over this" I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah" he ignored my sarcasm and proceeded to kiss down my neck.

"Rose didn't say yes though" I placed my hands on his chest for him to pay attention to what I was saying.

"Bella, the deal was you wanted them to know... I frankly don't give a fuck what my sister thinks because I want you" he looked me in the eyes as he said this trying to make it very clear he was serious.

"She's my friend Jasper... I like you but I don't want to piss anyone off in the process" I frowned at the realization that if Rose indeed didn't want me to date her brother I might not be able to see Jasper anymore.

He rolled his eyes shaking off the idea of us not seeing each other, "Let ME deal with my sister" he smirked as he proceeded to kiss me again, clearly the conversational portion of tonight was over and Rose was no longer up for discussion. I giggled happily pulling him down on top of me, kissing him back eagerly. I had Jasper tonight all to myself and I didn't want to waste another moment worrying about what everyone else thought.


End file.
